Although radiation has proven efficacy in the treatment of patients with cancers that started in or spread to the liver, its usefulness in the treatment of the whole liver is limited by the low total dose that can be safely tolerated. In this phase 1 study, Ethyol (amifostine) will be used in attempt to allow delivery of a higher total dose to the whole liver. This agent has been developed to selectively protect normal tissues against the toxicities of chemotherapy and radiation.